


Wild Kratts and the Werewolf Trope

by Izzoso



Series: Wild Kratts Fanfiction Tropes [2]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Tazzy Chris, non-con elements, werewolf trope... sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: A twist on the werewolf trope. This time, Chris suffers from transforming into a Tasmanian devil every time there is a full moon. Probably not the typical Tazzy Chris you're looking for. Unless you're looking for an excuse for smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This is a sad attempt at a Tazzy Chris story. Once again, just another quick 'plot what plot' story :) 
> 
> I wrote this very quick in order to fulfil the Halloween deadline. Ignore all grammar errors. Once again, word vomit. 
> 
> Sorry guys, I couldn't help it. The next story I work on will be one of my ongoing stories. I promise. Hopefully.

"This won't work." Chris said. "The bars on the windows look embedded in the concrete."

"We’ll see about that." Martin replied, unwilling to admit defeat. He had transformed into a bear, placing the large paws around a bar, while bracing his feet against the wall. After a few grunts and growls, Martin found the bear’s strength was no match.

"Your pessimism did this." He chirped, mentally going through the list of creature powers he could use, and hoping they had managed to pack the appropriate DNA samples with them. The two brothers were losing hope.

"I told you, Martin. A bear may be strong, but when is the last time you heard of a bear escaping an enclosure at a zoo?" Chris huffed, crossing his arms.

Martin forced himself not to snap back. Bickering wouldn’t help them. “Look, I know this isn’t the best situation, but we have to try something."

"Wasting our energy isn’t going to help. I know you feel bad for getting us trapped in here, but-"

"What?" Apparently, they would have to bicker after all. Martin spun around and faced his younger brother. "Because I decided against trying to fight off eight poachers?"

"Six." Chris corrected him.

"Two more were in the next room. I heard them. Not that our odds would have been that much better against six... Plus, you said we should hide in here."

"I didn't tell you to close the goddamn door!" Chris flung his arms up in frustration.

"Open doors really defeat the purpose of hiding, Chris.”

"That's not what I meant, anyway. Everything went downhill the moment you came back. You should have let me handle it on my own. That was the plan. I was just an interested party, a black market trader looking to stock up on illegal goods."

"Don’t take this the wrong way, Bro, but you don’t look the part of a black market trader." Martin grinned, despite their situation. The two brothers laughed; the tension easing slightly. "Look, the plan wasn’t for you to engage them. You were just supposed to watch them while I called the authorities.”

"What was I supposed to do? Stand idly by while they harmed the poor creatures?”

"And what exactly would one unarmed human be against six, no eight, armed poachers? Did you even think of that?"

Chris’ breathing was ragged, his hands clenched into fists. "So you think I'm incompetent, and I need you to rescue me?"

  
Chris advanced, his teeth bared. His voice sounded more and more like a growl.

Martin took a step back. "You're a biologist. This isn't your job. I wanted to make sure you were safe because that's my number one concern, Chris. Animals will always come after you, Bro."

"How noble." This time Chris did growl. It was a terrifying sound. "I don't need you and your heroics, Martin." His face was red and twisted. He looked dangerous. Murderous.

Martin took another step back and lifted his hands. “Chris…”

Chris blinked. His expression transformed in an instant, his threatening posture gone. He retreated, stumbling as he walked backwards. "Sorry, sorry," he said, his voice hoarse. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, not looking at Martin.

"Is it..." Martin looked up at the window. A bright full moon was twinkling at him through the bars. "Full moon tonight?"

Chris nodded, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"Take off your creature power suit. Maybe that will help." Martin said, reaching forward to help his brother.

"It won’t work!” Chris burst out. He breathed in and added, more calmly, "It happened without the suit last time as well."

Ever since Chris’ creature power suit had malfunctioned and turned him into a T-Devil two months ago, Chris had seemed to take on a werewolf-style transformation whenever the moon was full.

The first time it had happened, the crew laughed at the crazy scenario and shrugged it off. A month later, a very pale faced Chris had emerged from his bedroom the night after the full moon. He explained to the crew that he had transformed again that previous night. Tonight would mark the third full moon since the creature power suit had initially malfunctioned.

"You weren’t this aggressive last time… This is different."

Chris threw him a glare. "It's the adrenaline maybe. The chase, getting trapped... Maybe it’s because it also happens to be Halloween tonight."

"I see." Martin blamed himself. He knew his brother was having these transformation issues. He should have realized it was the full moon tonight and kept his brother out of trouble, somewhere safe. "I'm sorry. I should never have asked you to do this."

"Don’t blame yourself. We both forgot..." With a sigh, Chris slid down to the floor. "It's fine. I'm fine. Just don't talk to me. Or come anywhere near me."

Martin sat down, too, at the opposite side of the small room. "Do you mind if I breathe?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do it quietly." Chris said with a faint smile.

Martin crossed his arms staring at Chris’ pale face. "I’ve sent out an emergency beacon from the creature pod… The crew will find us." He jerked his head towards the door. "I only hope this lot won’t do anything drastic in the meantime."

Chris didn’t reply. The moonlight barely touched his brother, but Martin caught glimpses of him as the light shimmered. Chris’ eyes were closed, his neck bared as he leaned his head back against the wall.

Martin stared, looked his fill now that no one was here to judge him for it. He knew there was something really wrong about finding Chris beautiful. Martin knew he shouldn't have found him appealing, but he couldn’t help his taboo feelings.

He wished he could claim that what he felt for Chris was just brotherly love, but there was more to it. Feelings that were difficult to sort through and understand fully.

"I can feel you staring," Chris said, his eyes still closed. "Stop it. I won't transform yet."

"I'm not afraid of you." Martin said, immediately crouching down next to his brother.

Chris opened his eyes. "You should be. You don't know how I feel right now. You don't know what I want to do to you right now."

That proclamation was the last thing Martin needed. The vibrations of his brother’s deep tone went straight to Martin's cock. He forced a laugh. "I can't tell if that means you want to tear off my limbs or my clothes."

Chris grinned and hissed, "Guess."

"You're welcome to try either and see where it gets you."

"I wouldn't go for the limbs."

"Straight for the neck, then?"

"You're not following this conversation, Martin. You gave me two choices. If it's not one, it's the other."

Martin's cheeks heated up. He definitely didn't need this. He especially didn't need Chris saying it like that, intense and dangerous, the way he sometimes acted in Martin's fantasies. It also wasn’t he had expected his own brother to say to him… was it the imminent transformation causing him to say things like this? Maybe Chris felt the same way…

"You must dislike my clothes quite a bit. Is it because they're blue?" Martin rambled, feeling suddenly awkward.

Chris licked his lips. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you're egging me on."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're flirting with me." He blurted out.

Chris snorted, but then his expression changed and he stiffened. His nostrils flared. "You're aroused," he said, sounding shocked.

As shocked as Martin felt, he didn't count on Chris to guess. Where did that come from? Martin opened his mouth to deny it, but then he realised...

"Yes." He apparently read Martin's mind. "I can smell it. Tasmanian devils have a keen sense of smell."

The heat in Martin's crotch only intensified, even though he tried to will it away. God. This was turning into a disaster.

“Last time this happened, my transformation, I remember having intense feelings of… arousal.” Chris admitted, not making eye contact. “I don’t remember much else from that night…”

But then again, this was, perhaps, an opportunity, Martin realized. They could do it now and forget about it the moment they got out. Chris was high on whatever ‘werewolf’ thing that was happening to him, and Martin had been handed such a harmless excuse of being a caring brother who would help Chris out in any way he needed... He could finish it here and now. Get Chris out of his system and go on with his life. No complications, no consequences. Chris might not even remember the details the next day…

Martin held his breath, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could when he said, "I'm not opposed to helping you out in any way you need."

Chris didn't react. Not even when Martin leaned closer to him, bringing them at eye level. Up close, Chris didn't look so pale. His cheeks were pink and his eyes dark, pupils blown wide. Martin's gaze slid down to the hard line of Chris’ lips. The urge to lick and soften them up drew him closer. His heart hammered in his chest so violently it was making him dizzy.

Finally, Chris opened his mouth. "Martin, if we start this —"

Martin shut him up with a kiss. It seemed to serve like some kind of trigger because the moment his lips touched his brother’s, Chris growled and Martin found himself down on his back, trapped between his body and the dirty floor. He lost his ability to breathe thanks to Chris’ weight and the way he kissed. It felt like an assault, as though he was trying to force Martin into submission with his tongue and lips. He shouldn't have bothered. Martin had no intention of stopping this. Chris’ hot, wet kisses sent tingles through his body all the way to his toes. He felt feverish, skin hot enough to burn.

  
Suddenly a sharp, twisting pain shot through Chris’ stomach, making him pull back. He hunched his back, gasping breathlessly.

“It’s starting.” Was all Chris managed to get out, before arching as his body contorted and shifted. It was like a creature power suit shift, but completely natural. Chris sprouted thick greenish-black fur across his body, and his hands and feet were replaced by clawed paws. Martin was awed at the sight of the human-Tasmanian devil hybrid. The last time he had seen his brother this way, Chris had been trying to eat rotting meat.

This time, his brother’s silky fur shined in the moonlight, and he only had eyes for him. Chris’ mind had completely given into its animal instincts, and wasting no more time, clawed at Martin's clothes, tugging and ripping them away. The cool air felt heavenly on Martin's skin. Even better were the nips and licks Chris showered over his naked chest.

Martin couldn't stop squirming, couldn't stop rubbing himself against his brother, not caring about something hard digging into his back, nor about the embarrassing, needy sounds that escaped his mouth and echoed loud enough for anyone in the vicinity to hear.

Chris was staring at him, his eyes wide as though he was experiencing a moment of lucidity. "I can't do this." he said.

"Oh… yeah, of course.” Martin mumbled, pulling back.

“No, I can’t go this slow.”

Martin didn’t trust his voice, and simply nodded along. The moment Chris got his approval, Chris pushed his hand between Martin's legs and slid his fingers inside him. Martin couldn't stop his gasp or his legs from spreading wide to let Chris push deeper. Chris was slow despite claiming he wouldn't be. His body was stiff, hand moving carefully, his gaze fixed on Martin's face.

"It'll be fine," Martin wanted to say, but it sounded more like an intelligible moan. It had been too long since Martin had done this. Usually he preferred to top. He didn't remember it feeling so good.

Chris, back in the mind of the animal, roughly turned him over and wasted no time in mounting him. He shifted around and then the hot, slick head of his cock pressed firmly against Martin’s entrance. Martin forced himself to relax and let Chris push in. He held his breath as he was breached. It already burned and felt like too much. He had to relax. And breathe.

His vision blurred as Chris pushed deeper. His brother's cock felt foreign and hot inside him, unyielding and there, forcing his body to take it. Martin caught himself making an embarrassing sound that was very close to a mewl. Chris shivered above him. With a slow roll of his hips, he pulled out a little and pushed back in.

Martin closed his eyes. Sensations washed over him as Chris found his pace, fucking him with long, steady strokes. Long, sharp claws dug into his hips, and shaggy fur tickled his bare skin. It was all so depraved, and Martin found he loved every aspect.

Chris quickened his pace with an animalistic cry, and Martin bit his lip to hold back his moans. Everything was so hard and fast. Panting into Martin's ear, Chris jerked his hips erratically, making Martin's body twitch with him. Sweat was dripping into his eyes, his hair sticking to his face. He felt like a rag doll, helpless, ready to burst along the seams… But he had never been so hard in his life.

With a long moan, Chris shuddered, hips twitching, and Martin shut his eyes tightly, too sensitive everywhere for sudden jerks of his brother's body. Martin's whole body seized up and quaked. He could hear his moans and didn't even try to stop them.

Chris was panting in his ear again. He sounded exhausted and weak, barely moving at all. That was fine by Martin, he felt equally wrung out. He shivered from the aftershocks of his climax, which only worsened when Chris pulled out and rolled onto his side. Martin's thighs were sticky. In fact, he was sticky everywhere; sweat cooled on his skin.

Fingers threaded through his hair and he felt something warm press against his back. His Tasmanian devil brother was a cuddler apparently. A tongue gently lapped his ear and Martin had to hold back a laugh from the hair that tickled his neck. Instead, Martin rolled over and wrapped his arms around Chris. The younger man sighed and relaxed, lying down with his head in the crook of Martin's neck.

They lay like that for a while, Martin idly running his hands through his brother’s pelt. When he was sure Chris was asleep, he got up and tried to clean them both up using some spare wipes he dug out of his backpack. Martin wondered if his brother would remember any of this the next day, and he found himself questioning whether he would be okay with that or not. He knew the memory of his brother’s claws digging into his hips, helping him push his cock harder and deeper…. It would forever be burned in his mind.

He instead curled up against the furry beast he called his brother, who was now curled up like a dog. He would worry about it in the morning.

-

“Hey, wake up.” A hand gently shook his arm. He opened a bleary eye to spy Aviva smiling down at him. A spike of panic ran through his system, realising how incriminating it must look to be curled up, naked around his brother. When his sleepy mind jolted awake from the sudden adrenaline, he remembered that he had cleaned them up last night.

Speaking of his brother, Chris wasn’t lying next to him. The younger man was back to normal, no trace that he had transformed the night before. Now he had his arms crossed, with a small smile on his face, as he conversed with Jimmy and Koki.

“I forget what a heavy sleeper you can be.” Aviva laughed, holding out a hand to help him stand.

“You found us!” Martin grinned, faltering only when he remembered the poachers. Oh god… the things his brother and he had done while there were other people just down the hall… “What happened to the poachers?”

“All good, Bro.” Chris smiled, walking over with the others. “As soon as the others got the message, they called the authorities. It took them so long to get to us because the officers had to surround and infiltrate the building.”

“These little guys can be released and live their life free and in the wild.” Koki smiled, holding out a Tasmanian devil in her arms. “Can you imagine skinning these adorable things for their pelts?”

Martin started at the sight of a T-Devil. He looked up at Chris who was busy tickling a finger under the devil’s chin. Maybe he didn’t remember anything after all. But then Martin spotted a very slight blush on his younger brothers cheeks.

“Speaking of the T-Devil… Did you end up transforming again? It was a full moon last night.” Jimmy pointed out.

“Yeah, I did.” Chris replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry Chris, we’re going to figure this out.” Aviva said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“There is no rush.” Chris said bashfully, looking up to catch his brother’s eye. “Martin helped me through the transformation. I think with his help, I’ll be able to deal with the problem until you can figure something out.”

Martin gave him a smirk and a quick nod. He was more than happy to help his brother if he needed it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this was only meant to be a one chapter story, someone requested a more alpha/omega themed trope. I was more than happy to try their suggestion. It still isn't the traditional alpha/omega trope, but it was as close as I could make it, while still being "believable". I hope you enjoy yet another PWP trope :)
> 
> Also, I wrote this in an evening. Please ignore all errors and spelling mistakes!

In the last two months, Martin’s ‘services’ hadn’t been requested. He tried not to feel disappointed or rejected. In fact, he had to remind himself that he and his brother were not in an official relationship, so to speak. It was just an offer of assistance in Chris’ time of need.

Martin wanted more, of course, but he would never admit it. The ball was always in Chris’ court. But since that fateful night all those months ago, Martin found himself waiting for the full moon like a child waiting for Christmas. Which was another thing he would never admit. Chris was suffering from his unexplained transformations, and here was Martin, anticipating the payout he got each time.

The first full moon when Chris didn’t call on him had stung. He had waited in his room all night, debating whether to bust down his brothers door and demand to know what was taking so long. He had gone to sleep extremely unsatisfied that night. The next morning, Chris looked like shit, but didn’t bring the topic up so neither did he.

The following month, again, he hadn’t been called on. Martin had paced his room that night, worried that Chris didn’t want his help anymore. Had he found another way to deal with his problem? Whatever the reason, Martin found himself unfairly frustrated. To be handed such an amazing opportunity only to have it taken away without reason. Much to Martin’s guilt, Chris looked even worse the next morning than he had last time. He was angry too. It took him a few days before he was back to himself again.

Which was a lie. Chris might have seemed back to normal, but Martin had known him his whole life. He could tell when something was bothering his brother. Everything seemed to be an act lately. The rest of the team drank it up and Chris appeared to be relieved. So again, Martin didn’t bring it up.

Now it was just under a week to the next full moon and Martin was crawling up the walls. Surely Chris would need him this time. Should he bring it up now, forcing an awkward conversation, or just keep waiting and hoping?

This full moon, the Wild Kratts found themselves straddling the border between Minnesota and Ontario, in the Boundary Waters. They had just finished chasing Donita off for poaching Lynx in Quetico Provincial Park, and decided to stay and enjoy the area for the rest of the week. The team knew the full moon was approaching and had wanted to give Chris some space, and where better than the middle of nowhere.

Martin had just come from a short canoe excursion. He dragged his boat onto the shore and then plopped down next to Aviva and Chris, who were having a small lunch.

Aviva was just packing up her dishes as he approached. She gave him a sad smile and tilted her head towards Chris, who was staring off into the water, food untouched next to him. Aviva felt personally guilty for what was happening to Chris, since it was her technology that caused it. She couldn’t figure out how it had happened, nor a cure for it. Martin knew Chris didn’t blame her, but that didn’t stop her from excessively doting on him on the days leading up to, and after, the full moon.

Martin sat down next to Chris, stealing half his untouched sandwich. If his brother noticed, he said nothing.

“You should come out on the lake with me tomorrow.” Martin said casually, testing the waters. “I swear I saw a 3 foot long Pike out there.”

“Sure.” Chris said absently.

“And it was pink.” Martin frowned.

“Sounds cool.” Chris replied.

“Chris.” Martin sighed, exasperated. “You aren’t even listening. Are you alright?”

-

Was Chris alright? Short answer, no. Definitely not.

Chris felt his palms turn sweaty and a shiver run through his body. He was feeling slightly light-headed and he could somehow feel his skin, which was pretty irritating. He swallowed hard. Hoping against hope that he was wrong, he searched his memory. The full moon wasn’t for another few nights, so why was he feeling like he was on the verge of transforming?

The last few transformations had been increasingly more difficult. His brother had been “supportive” during the following two moon transformations since the dungeon escapade. But after those, things had gotten worse. It had been two months now that he had avoided Martin during his Tasmanian devil-wolf hybrid time.

Chris had been more violent. Each transformation he lost more of himself and became more animal. This impending transformation felt different. Worse than the last few. He worried about hurting his brother when he was under the beasts influence.

“Sorry. I was lost in thought.” Chris mumbled. “What’s that about a pink pike?”

He instantly tuned out whatever Martin’s reply was. Chris felt like he might transform any minute, and he was willing himself to resist. He was sure he was just being dramatic, but the itch under his skin was driving him mad. His fingers dug into the grass beneath him, trying to keep himself grounded.

A howl in the distance set him on edge, electrifying his nerves. That’s when he realized what the problem was. January to March was typically mating season for wolves, and it was now March.

No wonder his last few transformations had been so intense. March would be his last chance to breed, so to speak, and his animal side was desperate and angry.

“Shit.” he hissed behind clenched teeth.

“What’s wrong, bro?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Chris muttered and inhaled shakily. “Everything's fine."

He wiped his hands against his legs and closed his eyes briefly. This just couldn't be true. Somehow he was becoming more wolf than man. His heart fluttered in his chest and he could hear the rush of blood in his ears. How was he ever going to get away with this? If his transformation was coming early, how would he get through the next couple of days?

“You don’t look so good.” Martin leaned in. “Look, I know you’re getting close to-“

“I said I’m fine!” Chris snapped at his brother. Martin was shocked, but didn’t say anything. Chris huffed in annoyance, running a shaking hand through his hair. He needed to calm down. He tugged at the zipper of his sweater, suddenly hot.

He spied Martin still watching him, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Oh, fuck, Chris wanted to bite that lip until it was pink and swollen. A shudder wracked through his body, leaving him shivering from the desire beginning to bloom in his chest.

It was as if acknowledging his beast was causing whatever barriers Chris had built up to start to crumble. His inner wolf whispered to him. Told him his brother was the only one who could help soothe the heat that had started boiling the blood in his veins. Or were those his own treacherous thoughts? Chris couldn’t trust himself anymore. 

Chris needed to get out of here. He needed to get away from the intoxicating scent of his brother.

“I was thinking we could have a fire tonight.” Koki called out, stepping out of the Tortuga. To Chris’ relief, the rest of the team trailed out behind her. He could go inside, lock himself in his room and have some peace and quiet. Maybe he wouldn’t bother coming out until this was all over.

Chris stood up and without another word to the team, went into the ship, seeking his private sanctuary.

-

“Is Chris alright?” Aviva asked, sitting down in his recently vacated spot.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s fine. It’s just getting close, you know?” Martin said with a sigh. “I think it’s starting to take its toll on him, physically and mentally.”

“I feel so guilty.” Aviva said, tucking her knees up and resting her chin on them. “I wish there was some way to fix it, but I’m out of ideas.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Martin asked. If Chris wouldn’t use him, maybe Aviva might.

“Well, If you’d let me use your DNA, maybe I can pinpoint what’s going on with Chris’.” Aviva mused. “Maybe we could somehow use Chris’ creature power suit to cleanse his DNA, so to speak. You know, after he uses a creature power and changes back. If he changed back using a clean DNA set instead of his now tainted one…”

“Hey, it’s worth a try.” Martin nodded, only half following he rambling. “Just let me know what you need from me.”

-

Chris glared at the roof of his bedroom. “Get a grip.” he whispered to himself. He had tried to read, but he was too distracted. Then he had tried to sleep, but the sheets on his sensitive body was too much. He dug his nails into the linens, trying to get a grip on the urgent throbbing of his dick without actually, well, getting a grip on it. He closed his eyes and counted to ten.

Maybe now would be a good time to call on his brother. He wasn’t an animal yet, surely he couldn’t hurt him yet. But Chris was worried once he started, the beast would break lose. He shuddered thinking of the animal taking control in the middle.

No. He could do this himself. He had done it on his own the last two months, he could do it again. Chris kicked back the sheets and half-ripped his way out of his shorts, staring at his cock curving up against his belly. He wrapped his hand around it with a groan that felt ripped out of him. 

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheek to stifle his cries. He didn’t want his brother to bust into the room, thinking Chris was in pain. Chris wouldn’t be able to let him leave.

He’d have Martin, completely naked, on his hands and knees, arching his back obscenely into Chris’ cock as he fucked him, one hand yanking his light brown hair back viciously, and the other digging bruises into his hips. “You’re going to come on just my cock.” Chris would command him. And Martin would come with a whimper, his own cock untouched.

Just thinking about it made Chris shudder and groan. He spilled hotly over his stomach and chest with a defeated gasp. He laid in his bed, willing his racing heart to calm. He thought he would be spent now, able to drift off into a dreamless sleep. But it had only made things worse. No sooner had his afterglow ended, his cock started hardening again. He needed to fuck, and his desperation was getting worse.

Before he could figure out his next plan of action, there was a knock at his door. Anger flared through him for a moment, before he reigned it back in. 

“What is it.” He managed to ground out.

“Good news Chris, I think I might have a plan to stop the transformations.” Aviva called from the other side of the door. “Come outside when you get a chance.”

Chris wouldn’t allow himself to feel any hope. He had been crushingly disappointed the last few times Aviva had come up with a plan to solve his problem. They had failed, and he had gone on to transform at the next full moon regardless.

Still, it was worth a try. Chris dragged himself out of bed, giving himself a quick clean, and putting on fresh clothing. He still had an almost painful erection, but it appeared there was nothing he would be able to do about it for now. He tucked it away, and did his best to not moan from the friction of his pants on his sensitive skin. This had better be worth it.

-

Chris had come outside, begrudgingly. Aviva had run back inside to grab some tools, while Chris stood impatiently at the base of the ramp. Martin had spied him from the fire and came bounding up.

“What do you think, Chris?” Martin grinned, holding his arms out wide so his brother could see. Chris’ inner beast drooled. His ‘mate’ was wearing his vest. Their scents were mingling and it was intoxicating. If just their normal everyday scent smelled this good, how would Martin smell once covered in his sweat and come. “Aviva needed help reprogramming it, and you weren’t around. I hope you don’t mind.”

Chris’ hold on his transformation was slipping. His fingers twitched, wanting desperately to reach out for his brother. To pull him in. To make him submit. 

Chris was confused when he realized he had advanced on Martin. He whined, pulling himself back. 

“Go away, Martin.” You’re driving me crazy, he wanted to add, but didn’t. “I want to be alone right now. I’m only out here so Aviva can disappoint me again.”

“Chris...” Martin said quietly while he lowered his arms. “You know you don’t have to do this by yourself.”

“I don’t need your help.” Chris growled in response. He wouldn’t let his other side near his brother. Wouldn’t be the cause of any pain. Unfortunately, Chris was already causing Martin pain, if his crestfallen face was anything to go by.

“What do you think, Chris? Martin looks good in green, right?” Koki appeared behind Martin, oblivious to the conversation the brothers were in the middle of. She grinned and wrapped her arm around Martin’s waist, who in turn put his arm around her shoulder, in an automatic response. It was a friendly stance, but it rubbed Chris the wrong way. He had been feeling drunk on his and Martin’s scent mixed together. Now Koki was tainting it.

“I think you should take your hands off my brother.” Chris growled, clenching his fists. In his anger, he realized his hold had slipped even further. His fingernails had been replaced by claws, which had cut into his palms. Chris needed to get out of here, go back to his solitary confinement.

“What?” Koki asked, shocked. 

“You’re just tired Chris.” Martin said, stepping between them. “I’m sure you have a lot on your mind right now. Come sit by the fire.”

They had caused enough of a scene that Aviva stepped outside and Jimmy had left the fire to come join them.

“Are you feeling okay, CK?” Aviva asked, appearing beside him. Too many scents, too many questions. He just wanted to be alone. With Martin, his beast purred. Without warning, Aviva reached up and placed a hand on his forehead. Chris snarled, slapping her hand away, raking his claws across her arm as he did.

Aviva cried out, holding her bloody arm to her chest. The smell of blood made Chris dizzy. The wolf wanted more. He wanted to hurt anyone that came near him or Martin. 

“What the hell, Chris?” Martin advanced, grabbing Chris’ arm and holding it up. He paled when he saw the bloodied claws where ordinary fingernails should have been. “B-but it’s not a full moon yet.” 

The beast was thrashing against its cage, rattling Chris from the inside. He took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself. But he knew it was too late. A few more knocks and the walls would come down. His beast was done being patient. 

It was all over when Jimmy and Koki grabbed Martin by the shoulders and arms, urging him back. Away from Chris. Away from the threat. They were taking his mate from him. 

As if sliding off a cliff, he scrambled for purchase as his hold was torn away. The wolf took over, sending him freefalling; his human side lost.

-

A snarl escaped Chris’ throat. It was the only warning they had before Chris snapped. Martin shivered as his brother doubled over and grabbed at the grass, shaking, on his hands and knees.

“Shit.” Martin hissed. Chris was transforming early, and it wasn’t like his usual transformations. Chris seemed to have absolutely no control over it. Martin threw his arms out, forcing the team to back up.

Chris’ body convulsed as he transformed. The taut, darkening skin sprang coarse rich greenish-brown fur, just as quickly as canines erupted from his jaw. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he panted.

When Chris finally looked up, Martin and the rest of the team gasped. Chris’ werewolf form looked different than usual. He looked more feral, more aggressive. He snarled, bearing his teeth at the team.

“It’s going to be okay, Chris. The team is here to help you.” Martin said softly, attempting to diffuse the situation. Chris replied by snapping his jaws, raising his hackles.

“What’s wrong with him?” Aviva gasped, backing up. Without breaking eye contact with Chris, Martin gently grabbed Aviva and held her in place.

“Don’t move. Don’t turn your back.” Martin spoke slowly and calmly, even if he himself felt like fleeing. “If you look like prey, a wolf will attack.”

His brother had lost all control and had gone full wolf. Now he was about to attack the team. Human flesh wouldn’t be able to stand against the sharp claws and teeth of a wolf for long. Aviva’s arm was a testament to that.

Someone made a gasping sound and Martin looked away for only a moment. Chris took that moment to charge. He was aiming for the closest team member, Koki, but Martin shoved her out of the way and braced himself for impact. Chris’ large paws landed on Martin’s chest, shoving him to the ground. The sheer weight of his brother held him down in place. Chris opened his jaws and attempted to bite down on Martin’s neck, but Martin grasped Chris’ maw.

The teeth sank into the flesh on Martin’s hand, but he didn’t dare let go. The team was screaming, looking for weapons, scrambling around. Meanwhile Chris’ claws raked his chest and shoulder.

Martin knew he wasn’t going to resist much longer without help. Then he remembered he was wearing his brother’s creature power suit. Aviva had recently upgraded them to work without the physical disks, and Martin happened to have wolf DNA in his hands.

“Activate wolf powers!” He grunted.

Something didn’t feel right about the transformation. At first he thought it was because he was wearing a smaller, tighter creature power vest than he was used to. As his body transformed, he realized his mistake. He took on the body of a wolf but with a shaggier neck mane. There were some obvious Tasmanian devil features mixed together with wolf. Martin hadn’t borrowed the DNA of a wolf, he had borrowed his brother’s mysterious hybrid DNA.

There would be time to worry about it later. Being the larger animal, he shoved Chris off, causing his brother to claw at the ground to find purchase. The two brothers snarled and stared each other down.

Without warning, Martin’s heightened sense of smell was hit with a sudden influx of pheromones. He knew immediately that Chris was in a sort of heat. Could humans go into heat? Martin’s wolf senses could smell strong, intoxicating pheromones leaking from his brother. He could feel it everywhere inside of his body and mind.

Martin was completely unprepared it. Especially for the way his lupine body began to respond. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake off the fog. 

“Go, run back to the Tortuga.” He growled to the three human team members. “I’ll subdue him.”

“Are you sure?” Someone asked.

“Go!” He roared. Martin didn’t bother to see if they followed his order. Chris pushed off the ground with his hind legs, ready to tear into the fleeing humans, but Martin met him head on. The brothers clashed again, both fighting for dominance. Martin might have been the bigger animal, but Chris was running on pure wolf instinct and hormones. 

The two crashed through the underbrush, trying to pin the other down. Martin was tiring quickly, and Chris took advantage of that. He got Martin on his back and leaned down to bite his neck, a classic alpha roll move to assert dominance. But Martin couldn’t let him do that. 

If Martin was going to help his brother and control the situation, he would have to remain the alpha wolf. At least that’s what he told himself. It had nothing to do with the sudden desire to make Chris submit to him. To bury himself deep and lay claim. He shook his head against the continuous onslaught of pheromones in the air kicking the wolf’s biological instincts into high gear. 

Martin was the larger, stronger wolf. He also had a clearer head, and would be able to keep his mind on the task. Rolling out from under Chris, He jumped up, catching the smaller wolf off guard. He bit down on his brother’s neck, forcing him to the ground. It wasn’t an easy task holding him down, especially as Chris thrashed below him. 

In the act of forcing his brother into submission, Chris was starting to shift from the alpha to a beta. His brother knew it too and doubled up in his efforts to escape, snapping his jaws and trying to wrench himself free. 

“Snap out of it, Chris.” Martin growled, forcing his brother’s body further into the ground.

Chris clenched his eyes, letting out a growl. Now that he was being forcefully transitioned into beta he was coming down out of his alpha heat. His face twisted from rage to confusion. It seemed like Chris was starting to pull himself apart from the animal.

“Go. Now." Chris moaned, shaking his head. "I can’t fight the beast off." A long moan interrupted his words. "And I won't be able to let you go if you don't go now. Please..."

“How did it get so bad, Chris? Why did you wait so long?” Martin demanded, still not letting go of his brother’s neck. He could sense the anger and hostility of Chris’ beast radiating from him. It was angry from being denied for so long.

“It’s mating season for wolves. Apparently it affects me.” Chris grunted, still wrestling for control. “I would have hurt you.”

That’s right, Martin thought. Wolves during mating season were extra aggressive. Chris would only be interested in mating, not the wellbeing of his human brother. He would also have tried to knot Martin. The thought made his cheeks warm. But now that Martin was the alpha, he could feel his own knot swell slightly. The desire to mate was starting to pull him under as well.

Chris groaned, letting his head fall back, exposing his neck. It was probably an unconscious gesture, but it spurred something primal in Martin all the same. Martin had wanted to help Chris, subdue the raging beast in him. Now that Martin had his brother beneath him, submitting, his grip on his own beast was faltering. He wanted to mark the skin beneath the fur. He pressed his lips to that sweet neck, imagining tearing into Chris’ sweet skin with his teeth, rending that flesh and leaving a permanent mark of his possession there…

Then, Chris slipped back under the beast’s control. He tore out of Martin’s grip, ready to spin around and attack. Martin snapped, or more so, his hold on his own beast shattered. It had been so close to finally getting what it wanted, only to have it get away.

Chris snarled when a clawed hand grabbed his thigh and wrenched him back. Martin quickly lined up, which wasn’t easy with his brother struggling, and mounted, burying himself in Chris with one long thrust. Chris stilled for a moment, out of shock or pleasure, panting hard. Martin wrapped his arms around his brother, pressing Chris’ back against his chest. 

“Fuck.” Martin jerked his hips forward once and stilled again. Chris jerked, trying to pull away before Martin growled. "Don't move."

-

Through the haze in his mind, he heard his brother command him to stop moving, and he found his body trying to obey. No, his inner wolf snarled. Yes, his human side begged.

His body was tense against his brother, panting from the sensation of being completely filled. Chris had never felt this way before. He wanted this. Wanted to be dominated. Maybe he had only presented as an alpha because he was the only one. Now that Martin was here, he was more than happy to submit. 

Chris willed his beast into submission. Let his body relax as best as he could. Martin would take care of him, he trusted his brother. 

-

Martin’s fingers twitched against Chris as the heat and pleasure rushed over him. He slowly ground his hips against his brother, watching the wolf below him shiver and press back. He took it as a good sign that Chris was finally in control of his beast and was submitting. Then he made his first thrust, and Chris’ knees gave out. Gripping his hips harder, Martin kept Chris’ ass in the air as he started to pick up the pace.

Chris tried to push back, and whined as Martin’s grip grew even tighter and snarled. The movements were now faster and easier to slide in and out, and Martin took advantage of that by shoving into Chris roughly. Taking his pleasure from his brother.

Finally his thrusts were going out of rhythm, stuttering as Martin grew closer to the edge. Releasing one hip, he reached down and grasped Chris’ hard cock and jerked him off. It was the last straw for his brother, arching and baring his throat as he shouted. The tight heat around Martin grew even tighter as Chris started to come. Martin waited until Chris was coming down from his high to shove in all the way and to give away to the blinding pleasure.

He could feel his knot swelling up, and Chris gasping as it grew larger. Martin was floating, high on endorphins and the feeling of power. He was thankful the two of them were wolves, built for this. He knew a human wouldn’t have been able to handle the abuse. It was what Chris had been trying to avoid this whole time. He had been protecting Martin, only to suffer himself. 

Shifting Chris down and moving them into a more comfortable position, Martin’s knot continued to grow until they were locked together. The two of them lay there for a moment, catching their breaths. Chris had gone slack against him, panting hard. His wolf had had its chance to mate and was most likely satisfied. While Chris appeared to still be stuck in his wolf form, he would have full control again for now.

"Shit." Chris hissed and tried to move away from Martin when his head cleared, but the knot held him in place. 

Martin wrapped his arms around his brother’s chest, holding him close. "This is going to take some time."

“How could you?” Chris cried out. Martin’s afterglow was suddenly ripped away, replaced by shame. Chris had every right to be angry with him. Martin had let his own beast take control, and he had taken his brother without consent. 

“God… I’m so sorry.” Martin pleaded with his brother. “You were wild, out of control, Chris. I thought if I took the position of alpha I could help you. I didn’t mean to knot you… I just-“

“No. God no. I’m definitely okay with that.” Chris cut him off, blushing slightly. “I meant how could you use my defective suit, and my unstable DNA? You might be the same as me after this.”

Oh. Right. Now was the time to dwell on his brash actions. 

“I was worried about you, Chris. The last few months I watched you deteriorate, and there was nothing I could do to help.” Martin said, running his claws along Chris’ arm. “Then you attacked in wolf form, and I had no choice. But if I end up turning into a beast like you every full moon, I won’t regret it.”

“Yes, you will.” Chris said quietly.

“No. Because now it means you’ll never have to go through it alone again.” Martin said softly. “I promise.”

Chris had no words. Instead he awkwardly pulled Martin in for a gentle kiss. Martin gasped as the movement caused delicious friction down where they were still connected by the knot. He involuntarily jerked, causing Chris to moan.

“Well, this is a new one.” He panted.

“I kind of like it.” Martin admitted.

“Me too.” Chris replied.

Martin gently rocked his hips, causing the two to moan from the friction. Martin leaned forward even further, nuzzling his brother’s neck. "God, your scent." he muttered, mouthing against Chris’ sensitive skin. “As soon as I smelled you I was lost.”

Chris tilted his head, baring his neck and throat to Martin. It was a submissive move, but it called to something inside Martin. As if in a trance, he licked his lips and bared his teeth before bending forward, reaching for that spot on Chris’ throat. The white noise in his ears was broken by Chris’ quiet voice. "I attacked the team. They must hate me.”

Martin pulled back, trembling. He didn’t know what had come over him but kept himself under rigid control as he shook his head.

“No, Chris. They could never hate you.” 

“Maybe… Maybe I should wait until I’m back to human before I return to them.” Chris said. Martin’s knot had subsided enough that he could pull himself free. Martin mourned the loss, but instead tried to calm his brother.  
“I’m going to stay with you then. I promised you I wouldn’t let you go through this alone again.”

“You know the full moon isn’t for another two days.” Chris said, cocking his head. “You’ll have to stay as a wolf the whole time.”

“Yeah, It’s okay.” Martin said, coming to stand next to his bother. The two briefly nuzzled before Martin gave him a wolfish grin. “But how will we pass the time?”

Chris returned the grin. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”


End file.
